


Dr. Castiel M.D.

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas tries to seduce Dean, Confused Dean, Dean Has a Cowboy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Sexy M.D., Humor, M/M, Sam Ships It, cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't think Dean loves him back and decides to get Sam's help. Meanwhile, Sam comes up with a rather crazy plan to get his brother to finally admit he likes the angel. Dean is totally oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sam was so done with Dean's bullshit. Up until now it had only been annoying, but just a couple of hours ago it had nearly gotten both of them killed.

It had been a simple incubus hunt that turned out to be not so simple once the monster decided to go after Dean. Sam's brother - being as stubborn as ever - denied that the incubus could have any effect on him (as he totally wasn't attracted by men). Long story short, it wasn't so smart to go after a male sex-demon without enough caution. The monster almost ended their lives right then and there.

At which point Sam had decided he couldn't watch this any longer.

Knowing that talking to his I-am-so-heterosexual brother was futile, Sam decided to work on the other side of the problem - Cas.

While Dean was out on a supply run, Sam decided to call the angel. But before he even got a word out, he heard wings flapping behind him, turned around and saw Cas standing in the other side of the room.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked, expecting news of another apocalypse or anything like that.

"I need to talk about Dean," Cas said, a bit sheepishly. "And I believe I should do that with you, as you know him best."

Sam immediately noticed that this was going exactly in the right direction. At the same time he saw how tense and uneasy Cas was and smiled as encouragingly as he could. "Sure thing. What's up?"

Cas avoided his eyes (which was weird, because normally the angel turned everything into a staring contest) and spoke very carefully. "I believe I may have... strong feelings for your brother."

Sam breathed out in pure and utter relief. He didn't even think about the fact that Cas, the totally oblivious angel, had been the first one to finally crack. By now, he was rather surprised and happy that it happened at all.

Cas looked at him like Sam would hit him any second. "Unfortunately they seem to be permanent, too. I was hoping you could tell me how humans deal with it."

Sam couldn't help himself; he laughed at the angel's so Cas-like attempt to deal with the whole thing. "There's nothing unfortunate about it, Cas," he reassured him gently. "It's great."

Cas frowned. "But I'm certain Dean doesn't feel the same way."

Sam smirked. "You sure about that?"

Cas nodded solemnly. "I have noticed that his relationships only consist of women."

Sam inwardly cursed his dickheaded big brother for denying those feelings so stubbornly that he had even Cas convinced. Which wasn't fair to Cas at all; Sam could clearly see how disturbed the angel was. Sam originally didn't want to interfere in whatever Cas and Dean had going on, but he had about enough by now. Maybe just a little nudge in the right direction would be enough.

"That doesn't mean he can't like you," Sam told Cas, and the hope that sparked the angels eyes already proved Sam absolutely right. Something needed to be done here.

"I don't seem to appeal to him very much," Cas answered in a voice that was almost hopeless.

Looking at the TV in the corner of his room, Sam suddenly had a very, _very_ good idea.

He grinned. Dean was so going to kill him. "Don't worry Cas, I know how we can change that."

Of course, Cas didn't need to appeal to Dean more because he already did that just fine. Dean only needed to start to see what was going on, and Sam had something really promising in mind.


	2. Cowboy Boots

**Chapter one - Cowboy Boots**

Dean should have been suspicious from the very start. The whole thing started way too normal.

Sam had found them a hunt just a few towns over - apparently the victims of their latest monster-of-the-week had been drained of their blood, also some of the flesh was missing. To Dean it sounded promising enough and the brothers left the bunker around noon.

Their first stop was at the police station, where the deputy told them details about the murders. So far there had been three victims, all young men and all of them with torn-off flesh, missing all the blood. All of the attacks had happened at night, but that was where the similarities ended.

"Sounds nothing like I've ever seen," Dean said as they were heading back to the impala.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It could be anything. It's probably better if we get some backup for this."

Dean frowned - it seemed a bit soon to assume they were battling something they couldn't handle on their own - but didn't object. "I'll call Cas."

Sam grinned. "You do that."

Dean didn't think much of Sam's good mood and dug the phone out of his pocket. A few seconds later he heard the deep voice of his angel friend over the speakers.

"Dean?"

Dean instantly smiled and answered: "Cas. How are you holdin' up?"

"I am not holding anything, Dean," Cas mumbled, a bit confused and in true Cas-fashion.

Dean rolled his eyes, not really feeling the annoyance he feigned. "Listen, we kind of have a difficult case here and we could use some angel-knowledge."

"Of course I'll help you," Cas answered. Dean told him where they were and a second later the angel appeared right next to him. Without ending the phone call of course.

Dean was about to make a sarcastic comment on how Cas really should have the hang of humans things by now, but as soon as he laid an eye on Cas his brain immediately froze.

Dean blinked, opened his mouth and closed it again. _What the hell?_

Cas bowed his head slightly and muttered. "Hello, Dean."

"What?" Dean answered, probably not sounding very intelligent.

Cas frowned. "Hello. You did want me to come here, right?"

Dean noticed he was still holding the cellphone to his ear and carelessly ended the call. "Yeah, but..."

That was definitely Cas standing in front of him, but it couldn't be Cas, because Cas didn't wear cowboy boots and definitely didn't have such long hair.

Dean couldn't think past _What the fuck_ and _wow those boots look good on him_ (which he chose to ignore deliberately).

He stood there for a about ten seconds, mouth agape, before he could muster up the concentration to say something. "What's up with the hair?" was the first thing that blurted out of his mouth.

Cas hesitated and avoided Dean's eyes. When he answered, his voice seemed kind of sheepish. "I just wanted to... try something different."

Dean stared at him, ignoring the part of his brain that complained silently how much better Cas had looked with short hair and concentrated on the fact that the angel's new look was wildly irritating.

Also, the cowboy boots didn't even match the suit, so they weren't worth drooling over anyway. Not that Dean would've done that.

"I think it's best if we split up," Sam said from somewhere behind him.

Dean, who'd forgotten Sam was even there, flinched and turned around. "You're not going to mention..." He made a vague gesture towards Cas.

Sam only shrugged. "Hey man, if he wants to change a bit that's okay with me."

Dean only shook his head. How could Sam not think about what was standing in front of them?

But Dean couldn't exactly complain or else he would have to admit how much he'd liked Cas' old haircut (which he hadn't even liked _that much_. Totally not worth all the drama).

"Okay then," Dean said and desperately tried to concentrate on the case. "What's the plan?"

"I'll talk to the families of the victims," Sam decided. "Why don't you and Cas go and take a look at the corpses?"

Dean stared at his brother. Sam seriously wanted to leave him alone with whatever had gotten into Cas? But he realized he hadn't that much of a choice. "Fine."

Dean could have sworn he saw a malicious little smile on Sam's face, but his little brother suppressed it quickly. Either way, something was clearly going on here.

A few minutes later, he and Mr. Girly-Hair Castiel took the impala and went to the mortuary. Dean once more told Cas how he had to behave to be taken seriously as a FBI agent, Cas once more completely failed at it. To their endless luck the coroner let Cas' weird behavior slip and agreed to let them have a look at the bodies.

And it really was gruesome. Even Dean got a little sick when he saw the nasty remains of what were the creature's victims. The pale flesh showed clear marks of teeth and claws, like something had eaten parts of the bodies.

"There's no blood left in them, right?" Dean inquired.

The coroner nodded. "Heart's missing, too."

Cas inspected the body with a look of absolute concentration. "It appears that this man needs to tan a little bit. His skin is not that healthy."

Dean's thoughts stopped short and he stared at Cas with wide eyes. Absolute silence followed the angel's words. The man that had granted them access to the body looked at Cas like he just regretted that decision very much. Cas looked at Dean like he expected at least him to laugh but Dean could just shake his head. That comment was something he expected to hear in a cheesy midlife-crisis TV show and not here. What was happening?

The man was visibly confused but continued with the examination of the body. "The death was caused by blood loss, the flesh and the heart was removed after that, but we can't say what exactly did this."

Dean sighed, still eyeing Cas suspiciously. "Yeah it's really weird."

Regardless of his outburst the angel seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. And hell, Dean would be uncomfortable too if he had such ridiculously long hair, but that still didn't explain anything.

They continued with the next two victims, which were in similar shape. Approximately an hour later Dean had about enough from mutilated flesh. Whatever it was they were hunting, it had a sickening appetite for humans. The coroner had nothing new to tell them, and Dean decided to leave the place as soon as he got the chance.

Cas said goodbye to the man with a nod and a short "Doctor.". He only got a confused blink of eyelashes, and Dean grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of there before he could do something even more embarrassing.

"I don't know what to do with this," Dean grumbled as they were heading back to the car.

"Knowing is better than wondering," Cas deadpanned and Dean had to take a second to blink his irritation away.

"Let's just go back to the motel," he muttered.

Cas nodded, his long hair gleaming in the sunlight. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, a strange glint of roughness in his eyes that wasn't really serious.

Dean frowned, again wondering what the hell was happening. He let Cas walk a few meters in front of him, watched the long hair that just slightly touched his shoulders and the brown cowboy boots... _God, those boots._ Dean swallowed, then shuddered and tried to clear his head again. He liked cowboy boots, so what? It wasn't like the fact that it was _Cas_ was wearing them made it any more sexy. Actually, they weren't that hot at all. Dean just liked old western films.

His subconsciousness though wasn't listening. Totally against Dean's will it started to picture Cas in full-on cowboy gear, dark jeans, white shirt and big boots made from leather and wood. Rough, short hair under a big cowboy hat and a daring look in those blue eyes. Maybe even outlines of hard muscles under the tight shirt...

"Dean?" The confused voice of said cowboy-angel destroyed his daydream and Dean realized he'd just stopped walking in he middle of the street, staring at Cas like an idiot. He tried to clear his thoughts, but it didn't exactly help that Cas was still wearing the damn boots.

Dean followed Cas back to the car, deliberately _not_ staring at Cas' backside.

He needed to figure out what was going on here, and fast. Cas had never, not once, changed the physical appearance of his vessel. And now he had a ridiculous haircut and wore cowboy boots Dean was totally not thinking about. Also, what was suddenly up with all the smartass comments? Dean had rather expected that kind of level from himself and not the well-behaved angel.

Dean shook his head and didn't know if he should be scared or amused by the whole thing.


	3. Dr. Sexy

**Chapter two - Dr. Sexy**

After a day like this Dean desperately needed a drink. Thing was, he'd promised Sam they would meet up at the motel and dig into lore to find out what they were dealing with. So he only got to drive to the next supermarket to get himself a bit alcohol for later. Cas followed him into the store and straight to the section with the heavier stuff.

"That isn't healthy," the angel commented when Dean grabbed a few bottles. "It can cause massive fractures of the liver and-"

"Yeah okay, Dr. Castiel," Dean interrupted him gruffly. "I don't care."

"You should. Health is not something to be played with," Cas protested and Dean ignored him.

His day had consisted of confusing informations about a monster he knew nothing about, bodies that were halfway eaten and Cas _(in Cowboy boots)_ with a girly haircut and behavior that was even weirder than normal. Alcohol seemed to be the perfect solution right now.

He went to pay for his drinks and threw the female cashier not even a second look even though she made clear advances towards him. She grumbled something not very happy when Dean ignored her flirting but he didn't care, just grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him out of there.

"Emotional wounds can be just as painful as physical ones," Cas said out of the blue.

"What, are you my shrink _and_ my doctor now?" Dean answered, sounding way more pissed off than he'd intended to. This shit really was wearing him down.

It didn't exactly get better at the motel. Sam was already there and immediately started to ramble about his conversations with the victims' families.

Dean was way more concerned about the fact that Sam still didn't even make a comment about Cas. Surely it had to unsettle him at least a little bit? But no, his little brother even smiled at the angel without batting an eyelash.

"According to the sister of the second victim her son was killed at night after spending the whole evening at a bar," Sam said, already working on his laptop. "Which coincides with the other two. What did you find out?"

"Uh..." Dean had to take a second to remember. "The bodies all had teeth marks, like something ate chunks of them. No blood, heart missing."

Sam didn't take his eyes off the laptop and started to type in the information Dean gave him with a look of absolute concentration. Somehow that irritated Dean even more and he finally snapped.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" he hissed.

Sam raised his eyebrows. And _damn_ Dean could see that amused little touch to his expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh well then, let me enlighten you. Cas' girly haircut? The cowboy boots?"

Sam finally looked up from the screen of his laptop and shrugged. "It's his decision if he wants to try something different."

And that would be a good argument if it weren't for the little smirk on Sam's mouth. His little brother knew perfectly well what was going on here and enjoyed the fact that Dean didn't have a clue.

"Sam-" Dean grumbled in warning, but Sam - who was used to Dean's moods - only smiled. "I'm not the one you should be talking to, Dean. Besides, we still need to figure out what we're hunting."

By now, the hunt was the last thing on Dean's mind. And the research was Sam's job anyway, so he let his little brother to it and sat down onto his bed with the bottles of alcohol. Castiel remained standing next to the door.

Dean looked at him and frowned. Had the angel always had a beard like this? Dean could've sworn Cas' beard had been shorter just an hour ago. (It fitted perfectly into the picture of Cowboy-Cas, though. But that wasn't important, not at all.)

"I think it's Empusa," Sam said a few minutes later.

Dean blinked. "Huh?"

"A greek demigoddess," Sam clarified. "She is the daughter of Hecate and according to the lore she seduces young men at night before drinking their blood and eating their flesh."

"Fantastic," Dean muttered. "How do we kill it?"

"I don't know, there's nothing more about her on the internet," Sam answered and added: "I think I'll go to the library."

"Have fun," Dean told him. He certainly didn't have the nerves to do research now and Sam preferred silence in the library anyway.

Sam didn't complain about having to do all the work alone. Instead he just smiled that malicious smile again and nodded at Cas before leaving the room.

Dean watched Sam and Cas with a frown. Since when did those two get best friends? Not to mention that they both obviously knew something Dean didn't. He sighed and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes for a second.

"You're not well," Cas observed brilliantly and Dean groaned.

"You don't say." He stared at the dark ceiling and didn't move for a whole lot of minutes. When he did, it was only to get to the alcohol. But, again, his eyes locked on Cas and he froze midway through his movement.

"Cas," Dean said very slowly. "What did you do?"

Cas looked down at what had been his trenchcoat and now resembled a white smock similar to a doctors'. He raised his arms and inspected the sleeves innocently. "It seems like more change is needed."

"Cas-" Dean had to interrupt his sentence and start over. "What is going on with you? And don't give me that _I wanted to try something different_ crap."

The angel flinched and avoided Dean's eyes which caused the hunter to grow even more suspicious. "Answer me," Dean demanded, but Cas only swallowed and stayed silent.

The angel wasn't behaving confident or just plain weird anymore. He just looked all kinds of uncomfortable in his new look, his posture unconsciously making him as small as possible.

When he spoke, his voice was low and shaking. "I just wanted-"

But he didn't get to explain himself. A bang on the door interrupted him. Dean frowned - Sam wouldn't be back from the library this soon - and went to open the door to whoever demanded entrance.

A sly smile greeted him and it took a second for Dean to identify the face. In front of him stood the cashier from earlier at the supermarket.

"Hey sweetie," she grinned and Dean stared at her.

"Uh, how-"

"I followed you," she explained, shrugging. "Thought you might reconsider your choice to not spend the night with me"

Dean frowned. He'd seen some clingy women in his life but this one really pushed the boundaries. He was about to tell her to get lost when it hit him. The sky was dark above his head - it was night - and behind the smile was something else, something dangerous.

Dean was suddenly very sure that what stood in front of him wasn't human. And he had no idea how to kill the thing.

Before Dean could decide what to do, Cas walked over to him, asking who was at the door. Dean let the angel see for himself.

The Empusa's eyes went wide as he saw the two men standing next to each other in the doorway. "Oh. I didn't know you were- Never mind, I'll just go."

It took Dean a second to catch up with what she was saying. "I'm not..." But it was too late, she only smirked at Cas and turned to leave.

And that was just _it_. Now even a monster believed he was gay - which he totally wasn't - and Dean wouldn't let her get away with it. He went back into the motel room to grab a machete and then ran after her.

"Hey!" He bellowed as he lunged at her with the blade, hoping that beheading would work on an Empusa. She was quicker than him though, and jumped out of his reach.

"Hunter," she muttered darkly as they were facing each other. "Of course."

Dean smirked. "Did you really think behaving like a total creep wouldn't be suspicious?"

"It usually works. Not that my charm could've worked on you." The Empusa shook her head and let her silky black hair flow around her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, taken aback.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I can sense your feelings for him."

Dean considered stabbing her with his machete until she was in pieces small enough to force her to stop talking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed and tilted her head to eye Cas who was still standing next to the door of their motel room. "Ah, denial. Maybe that's why you haven't noticed how he's trying to impress you."

Dean stared at her and wondered if apart from being a monster she'd totally lost it. Cas wouldn't try to impress him, because Cas didn't even like him. Which was why Dean hadn't allowed himself those kinds of feelings towards the angel. He simply couldn't have Cas how he wanted to.

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. Damn, the Empusa must have done something to him, or else he wouldn't be thinking this way.

Who knew what came next - Cowboy-Cas without a shirt, maybe? And of course, right in that moment the mental image appeared in his head. The jeans tightly hugging Cas' waist, the muscles clearly defined under days of sunshine.

Dean snapped. "Ok that's it I'm killing you."

The Empusa smiled her gorgeous smile. "I don't think so," she said sweetly. "I think I might need to leave now." Before Dean could charge towards her she disappeared into thin air.

Dean cursed. "Bitch!"

He stared at the spot where she'd been standing just a second ago and had to force himself to turn around and face Cas.

"I don't sense her around here anymore," the angel answered.

"Good for her," Dean answered. The case was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now though. He had never been good with the whole touchy-feely crap. But he didn't know how to deal with Cas other than talking. Ignoring it would only make him nuts.

"So." Dean cleared his throat and barely had the guts to meet Cas' blue eyes. "Trying to impress me, huh?"

The angel nodded tightly and lowered his eyelids.

"Why?" Dean asked, mostly because he didn't dare to answer that question himself.

Cas sighed. "I didn't... seem to appeal to you very much. I tried to change that."

Dean frowned. "By growing long hair?"

Cas tensed. "Not exactly. I tried to adapt to what you like better."

Dean couldn't for the life of him think of something Cas could mean with that. "Like what?"

"I know you're find of a medical TV show," Cas said and then it hit him.

"Dr. Sexy?" Dean blurted out. "You tried to be like Dr. Sexy to get me to-" He hesitated. "Wait, how do you know I li- watch that?"

Cas didn't answer and that was enough confirmation for Dean.

Sam had been the only one to know about his guilty pleasure and of course his little brother had used that to blackmail him.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

Cas frowned. "I don't think such drastic measures are appropriate here."

Dean only shook his head - he really did want to talk about other things than Sam right now - and walked towards the angel. The words tasted heavy on his tongue as he started talking. His voice was unsteady, raspy.

"I like you just the way you are."

Cas watched him like he couldn't fully believe what was happening. Dean stopped just a mere meter in front of the angel and let his hand tangle in Cas' hair. He didn't think about it, just acted upon instinct as he leaned in and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Cas tensed, but Dean simply laid a hand on Cas' waist, tugged him closer to him and moved slightly against him until Cas melted in his arms.

Dean didn't know how long they were standing there, the soft warmth of the white smock under his fingers, his other hand in Cas' hair and only their ragged breaths to be heard. Cas' lips were warm and shy, unskilled and trembling a bit. It didn't matter. Dean didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I promise I will change my appearance again," Cas whispered shakily against Dean's lips.

Dean smiled. "Leave the boots."

Maybe he didn't need to kill his little brother for this after all.


End file.
